LIBRO DE HISTORIAS
by yeszigv
Summary: PORQUE PUEDES CONOCER A ESA PERSONA ESPECIAL POR CIENTOS DE DIFERENTES RAZONES, ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA COMO CUALQUIER OTRA, UN CHICO CONOCE A UNA CHICA; SE ENAMORAN Y EL RESTO… BUENO, EL RESTO ES UN LIBRO DE HISTORIAS.
1. Chapter 1

**MI LIBRO DE HISTORIAS**

Mi vida es un libro de historias cortas,

Y escribíamos una nueva todos los días.

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

**BUENO, TODO LO QUE TENGO QUE DECIRLES, POR AHORA, ES QUE AQUÍ ESTOY CON UN PROYECTO/FIC DE NUEVO, NO PUEDO DECIR QUE VA A SER UNA HISTORIA, PORQUE COMO EL TÍTULO DICE, VA A SER UN LIBRO DE HISTORIAS, DE MINI FICS HABLANDO CON EL LENGUAJE DE FANFICTION. ESTO ES ALGO NUEVO PARA MÍ, ASÍ QUE ES COMO UN EXPERIMENTO, TAMBIÉN.**

**ESPERO QUE SE UNAN A ESTE VIAJE CONMIGO, Y QUE LES GUSTE. ES COMPLETAMENTE EDWARD Y BELLA. SÉ POR SEGURO QUE SERÁ DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE EDWARD, PERO NO SÉ SI AÑADIRÉ EL DE BELLA TAMBIÉN EN ALGUNA PARTE, ALGUNAS VECES ES NECESARIO ASÍ QUE QUIZÁ SI LO HARÉ.**

**LES DIRÉ DE DONDE SAQUÉ ESTA IDEA, ESTABA ESCUCHANDO LA CANCIÓN "BOOK OF STORIES" (LIBRO DE HISTORIAS EN ESPAÑOL) DE THE DRUMS Y ME LLEGÓ LA IDEA. ASÍ QUE... SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA O COMENTARIO SIENTANSE LIBRES DE DEJAR REVIEW O MANDARME UN PM. ESTARÉ PUBLICANDO CADA DOS SEMANAS MÁS O MENOS, PORQUE PRONTO VOLVERÉ A LA ESCUELA Y TAMBIÉN ESTOY TRABAJANDO CON "UN ÁNGEL CONDENADO" TANTO EN ESPAÑOL COMO INGLÉS, Y ESTOY EDITANDO Y RE-ESCRIBIENDO "BREAKING DAWN: THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STORY" PORQUE LOS PRIMEROS 20 CAPÍTULOS MÁS O MENOS SON UN ASCO GRAMATICALMENTE. ASÍ QUE SÍ, ASÍ ESTAN LAS COSAS POR EL MOMENTO.**

**DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y LO APOYEN. POR FAVOR, DEJEN SU REVIEW, ES TODO LO QUE PIDO.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER.**


	2. POR UN PERRO

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí de estoy de vuelta con esta idea que surgió de la nada, como todas, yo creo. Me emociona, pero hay ciertos aspectos que aún no aclaro, y eso se los dejaré a ustedes.**

**Me gustaría saber si les gustaría que haga esta una historia, o one-shots. Cada capítulo puede ser una historia diferente, algunas serán como esta primera, un encuentro simple, otras pueden ser... de TODO, hay miles de posibilidades. Amor, odio, reconciliaciones, peleas, discusiones, rompimientos, incluso ustedes me pueden hacer un pedido.**

**Así que empecemos con esta primera historia, corta, pero es SOLO EL INICIO ;)**

**Gracias por leer y un favorsote, dejen su REVIEW, es todo lo que pido.**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER ES LA CREADORA DE TODO EL MUNDO DE CREPÚSCULO, YO SOLO JUEGO UN POCO CON SUS PERSONAJES.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. POR UN PERRO**

Era un día inusualmente soleado en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, así que había decidido sacar al pequeño cachorro _Rhode_ de Jasper a pasear. El pequeño cachorro tenía, al parecer, más fuerza que yo porque me llevaba casi a rastras.

"Rhode," le hablé, tratando de controlarlo. "_¡Rhode!_" pero como el pequeño no tenía ni dos meses con Jasper, y yo lo veía tan poco, no me hizo caso al llamarlo por su nombre.

Es más, creo que el maldito perro me jalaba con más ganas solo para molestarme. Por más que le hablaba, el perro seguía jalando, tratando de zafarse de la correa que lo mantenía preso y obligado a unos cuantos metros de libertad para recorrer su alrededor.

"Rhode, basta," dije con una voz que traté de que sonara autoritaria, aunque seguramente salió como un quejido y ruego.

Gruñí, molesto y frustrado, cansado y apenas salíamos de la calle principal de Forks.

"Oh maldito perro," dije con más volumen del que planeaba. Rhode se detuvo de golpe, y yo solté un suspiro de alivio. ¡Finalmente!

El alivio que sentí fue premeditado, al parecer. Porque Rhode se volvió hacia mí, sus enormes ojos abiertos y con una mirada que parecía de perrito triste, sus orejas paradas y su lengua de fuera mientras respiraba y me miraba, unos sonidos que supuse eran ladridos empezaron a salir de su enorme hocico, y luego…

"Dios, no," le rogué, porque el perro tonto se me había abalanzado y ahora estaba mordiendo mis zapatos y lo que podía alcanzar de mis piernas, el pantalón lo halaba como si quisiera arrancarme la pierna. "Deja, deja, no, _Rhode no lo hagas, NO_," pero el perro no me escuchaba o no me hacía caso.

"Odio a los malditos perros," grité para mi mismo, mientras me agachaba con cuidado y trataba de alejar a Rhode mis piernas.

Parecía una pelea, como sino el perro tonto no supiera que morder, si mis zapatos, mi pantalón o mis manos que ahora intentaban alearlo; una trataba de agarrarlo y con la otra trataba de alejarlo jalando de la correa.

Entre renegando con murmullos y quejas y manoteos y lengüetazos y mordidas, escuché una risa musical que me hizo detenerme por unos segundos, volteé hacia el sonido que parecían campanadas pero con un ligero tono burlesco, divertido más que nada. Claro, apostaba que Rhode y yo éramos los personajes principales del show que estábamos ofreciendo, así que en realidad no estaba sorprendido.

Pero quien me sorprendió, fue la dueña de tal sonrisa.

Porque esos ojos, y esa sonrisa me eran tan familiares, aunque no lograba recordar de donde ni de quien.

"Un perro juguetón el que tienes ahí, ¿huh?" preguntó la castaña, que era hermosa, por cierto, con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

Pero también capté el doble significado de sus palabras. Me estaba peleando con un cachorro, _¡Por Dios!_ Era obvio que se estaba divirtiendo con el espectáculo que éramos Rhode y yo.

Sonreí, asintiendo. "Eso creo," dije asintiendo al perro que volvía a atacar mis zapatos.

La chica sonrió. "Siempre supe que no eras del tipo que le gustaban los perros."

"Me gustan, pero de lejos," le aclaré, y luego arrugué la frente. "Espera, ¿te conozco?"

La sonrisa en su rostro cayó. "Ahm, algo así."

Mi frente se arrugó aun más.

"Soy Bella… Bella Swan," dijo con tono inseguro, e incluso algo avergonzado.

_Bella Swan… Isabella Swan… ¡Oh!_

"Creo que estudiamos juntos hasta el sexto grado," Bella empezó, mientras yo trataba de recordar a la pequeña Bella que había conocido y diferenciarla de la mujer que veía ahora frente a mi. "Luego tu familia se mudó a Chicago, creo recordar."

Asentí ausentemente.

¡Por Dios! _Ella_ era _Bella Swan._

"Bella," dije con entusiasmo. "Wow, casi no te reconocía. Has… cambiado."

Bella se sonrojó, y me pregunté a mi mismo cómo era posible que no la hubiera reconocido. Aunque era comprensible, la última vez que la había visto solo tenía once años. La chica ni siquiera entraba a la pubertad, y había tenido brackets. Su cabello era súper corto, apenas le había alcanzado los hombros; y ahora, _ahora_ era una mujer con todas las de la ley.

"Bueno," Bella murmuró, más roja que antes; supuse que se dio cuenta de como la veía. "Tu no has cambiado nada."

"Supongo que no," le dije con una carcajada. "Ya que tú si me conociste."

De nuevo, Bella me sonrió con una sonrisa despampanante. "Escucha, suelta al cachorro, no irá muy lejos. Solo quiere olfatear, conocer lo desconocido. No creo que tengas problemas."

Noté por primera vez, que Bella también sostenía una correa y del otro lado había un enorme perro que lucia completamente inocente pero estaba seguro que me tumbaría fácilmente si lo intentara.

Bella sonrió, "No es de temer, Edward."

Le sonreí de regreso, no muy convencido. "Claro que no. Pero, oye, gracias por el consejo."

"No hay problema," me respondió divertida. "Bueno, me tengo que ir."

Empezó a girarse, cuando la detuve. "¿Qué te parece si un día de estos salimos por una taza de café o algo? ¿Ponernos al día y todo eso?"

Me miró con una chispa en los ojos, que hizo que mi interior pareciera estar lleno de revoloteos extraños. "Claro, cuando quieras," y con eso se fue.

Cuando Bella desapareció de mi vista, me volví al cachorro infernal, y solté su correa, de inmediato empezó a oler por todos lados pero nunca se alejaba demasiado, volvía y se iba, hasta que empecé a caminar por la calle, yo siguiendo al cachorro y el a mí.

Bueno, parecía que Bella había tenido razón.

Ahora solo hacía falta que le pagara con una taza de café, al parecer.

Sonreí, con Rhode ahora caminando a mi lado, mientras pensaba en Bella Swan. ¡Quien lo hubiera dicho!

* * *

**Y arrancamos, dejenme sus opiniones, es toda la recompensa que espero :D**

**Gracias, saludos.**

**PIDAN CHICAS, SI HAY ALGO QUE LES GUSTARÍA LEER, DEJENMELO SABER Y ME PONDRÉ A ESCRIBIR :D**


	3. POR UN TOP AZUL

**Hola a todos!**

**Y OH POR DIOS! Esta historia tiene 5,069 palabras! Wow, hasta ahora estoy viendo que tan larga quedó, es todo un One-shot.**

**Bueno, este One-shot esta dedicado a Giorka Ramirez Montoya, que me hizo su pedido en su review. Espero te guste y lo disfrutes, por favor dejame saber si esto era lo que tenías en mente cuando dijiste un club con alberca, porque no estaba segura pero esto resultó.**

**Además, esta es la primera vez que me animó a escribir algo más de subido de tono, se podría decir que es mi primer intento con Lemmons. Me sentí incomoda y rara escribiendolo, así que ojalá les guste ;)**

**Nos leemos con el siguiente capítulo en este Libro de historias.**

**Ya saben, pidan y se les concede.**

**Un poco tarde, pero Feliz Navidad, ojalá hayan tenido un lindo día a quienes lo celebran.**

******DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER ES LA CREADORA DE TODO EL MUNDO DE CREPÚSCULO, YO SOLO JUEGO UN POCO CON SUS PERSONAJES.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. POR UN TOP AZUL**

Jodidamente caluroso.

Así era como estaba, este día había resultado ser jodidamente caluroso. Ya no podía soportar el clima. Me sentía sudado por todos lados y estaba apunto de dispararme.

Dios, ¿cómo podía la gente vivir en este lugar y no derretirse?

Me sentía como si estuviera listo para explotar en llamas gracias al gran idiota que el sol era. ¿No podía dejarnos disfrutar de un día sin sentir como si fuéramos a quemarnos o algo? Quizá si me convertía en carbón, estaría mejor.

Odiaba el jodido calor, el jodido sol – en especial.

Pero a quien más odiaba era a mi pequeña y enormemente molesta hermana, Alice, por insistir en que viniéramos a Phoenix para nuestras vacaciones de primavera.

Podría estar disfrutando de nuestras vacaciones en nuestra casa, con mamá cocinando para nosotros sus súper especiales y altamente deliciosas comidas, pero no, aquí estaba, esperando a que terminaran de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, rayos, en el cuarto de Jasper – el novio de mi hermana y mi mejor jodido amigo – para que ya nos fuéramos de este infierno.

Ni siquiera quería saber que estaban haciendo, aunque tenía una idea muy clara. Y podía apostar todo lo que tenía a que se estaban echando un polvo.

Si al menos tuviera una chica conmigo que fuera la causa de mi sudor, no me estaría quejando.

Era peor que supiera que estaba _follando_, por Dios Santo. Ella era mi hermana pequeña y el saber que estaba teniendo sexo con mi mejor amigo… solo quisiera poder irrumpir y golpear a Jasper en su jodido rostro por elegir a mi hermana en lugar de cualquier otra chica. El mundo era lo suficientemente grande para encontrar a alguien más, ¿o no?

Escuché carcajadas viniendo del pasillo, y respiré en alivio.

"¡Por fin!" murmuré para mi mismo, medio quejándome y medio suspirando. "¡Estoy que ardo!"

"Aw, tan humilde, hermanote," Alice se burló, rodeándome para abrazarme por detrás del sofá, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

"Cállate," gruñí, molesto. "Ya era hora de que salieras de esta maldita habitación."

Alice sonrió con suficiencia. "La cama, ¿querrás decir?"

Hice una mueca. "Si, como sea," le dije, tratando realmente duro de no pensar en eso. "Solo espero que se hayan quedado dormidos. Pero me estoy quemando, así que salgamos de aquí ya, maldición."

"Cálmate, Edward," Alice me dijo, una sonrisa en su tono. Me soltó y caminó alrededor de mí para pararse frente a mí. "Nos quedamos dormidos o algo así, si. Pero ya estamos listos ahora, Jasper esta cargando la camioneta, así que trae tus cosas porque nos vamos en unos cinco minutos."

"Perfecto," respondí. "¿Emmett y Rosalie nos verán allá?"

Alice asintió, y me jaló del brazo para que me parara. Lo hice, un poco reluctante. Quería ver a Emmett, pero no estaba tan emocionado de ver a su novia, Rosalie, como a él.

Siempre estábamos atacándonos el uno al otro, haciendo enojar al otro, casi hasta el punto de odiar; pero no por completo.

"Bien, vámonos," dije mientras me paraba.

Alice sonrió abiertamente, sus ojos brillando con travesura.

Mierda, conocía esa mirada; y Alice sabía que la conocía. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, poniéndome carnada para que lloriqueara e hiciera drama y le preguntara de que se trataba, al final.

No lo haría.

Entrecerré los ojos, y ella sonrió más ampliamente.

Por favor, ¿cómo podía sonreír tan ampliamente? Dolía solo de imaginarme sonriendo de esa manera. Ni siquiera lo hacía después de un sexo asombroso; y eso era decir algo.

"¿Qué?" Alice me preguntó, inocentemente.

Como si _yo_ fuera tan inocente como para creer su tono. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

"Solo dilo, Alice," casi gruñí. "Dilo ya o no lo hagas."

La sonrisa de Alice cayó, y sus ojos se entrecerraron ahora. "Cállate, Edward. No te diré ahora. Era una sorpresa, lo es."

Sacudí la cabeza. "Como si me importara. Tus sorpresas son un asco, siempre lo son."

"Eres tan tonto a veces, no debería sorprenderte ahora. Sería mejor," dijo de forma criptica.

Sonreí con desdén. "Entonces no lo hagas, _eso_ sería algo que agradecerte."

Alice golpeó con el pie el suelo como niña berrinchuda. "Algunas veces me pregunto si en verdad somos familia. _Yo amo las sorpresa_, ¿porqué tu no puedes?"

"Oh por el amor de todo lo que es Santo, Alice," murmuré molesto. "Déjalo así, y ya vayamos."

Hizo un puchero en respuesta, pero asintió resignada, volteándose y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta del frente donde Jasper esperaba por nosotros. Tomé la pequeña bolsa de gym que tenía todas las cosas que necesitaba y seguí a Alice fuera.

"Hola niños," Jasper nos gritó, también sonriendo abiertamente.

¿Qué rayos les pasaba a estos dos? ¿No podían dejar de sonreír como tontos? Quizá en verdad estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, porque Jasper siempre nos llamaba niños cuando sabía que Alice y yo discutíamos. Y sus suposiciones siempre eran correctas. Era como si pudiera sentir nuestras emociones, lo cual era algo raro y perturbador.

"Cállate a la jodida," murmuré de regreso, subiendo a la camioneta.

Alice lo besé suavemente antes de subir, también.

Jasper se carcajeó. "Eres tan predecible, Edward," dijo, subiendo al lado del conductor y cerrando la puerta. "Te dije, Alice, que no le gustaría la idea de una sorpresa hoy como no le gustan ningún otro día."

"Jodido acierto," murmuré, poniéndome unos lentes oscuros.

Alice gruñó algo ininteligible en respuesta, pero de otra forma, no dijo nada más.

Rodé los ojos, mientras Jasper jugueteaba con su estéreo hasta que encontré un canal country.

Maldije por debajo de mi aliento. ¡Joder, perfecto!"

Alice y yo fuimos de mal humor todo el camino al club; lo único bueno que me ayudó a soportar aquel terrible viaje era el destino. A enorme alberca olímpica esperaba allí por mi para brincar en ella tan pronto como la tuviera a distancia de un brazo.

Me enderecé un poco cuando vi el club acercándose más y más entre más conducía Jasper hacia el; podía ver el Jeep de Emmett cerca de la entrada. Él y Jasper tenían un trato VIP ya que los padres de Rosalie y Jasper eran los dueños. Lo cual era genial. Papá y Mamá habían sido miembros del Club Hale desde siempre cuando solían vivir aquí; lo cual había sido por unos veinte años, antes de que se conocieran, después de que se conocieran, y luego después de casarse y antes de irse a vivir a Chicago.

Supuse que Alice y yo siempre estuvimos destinados a ser amigos de Jasper y Rosalie; dado el hecho de que viajábamos de regreso a Phoenix cada oportunidad que teníamos. Durante nuestras infancias, Rosalie había sido pensada para casarse conmigo, pero ella y yo nunca nos pudimos soportar el uno al otro, nunca hubo atracción; podía admitir para mi mismo, que peleábamos como hermano y hermana, quizá un poco más extremadamente.

Pero joder, ella era una perra.

Habíamos conocido a Emmett cuando todos fuimos aceptados en Dartmouth, y desde entonces, él y Rose habían sido inseparables. Algo que nunca entendí, ¿cómo podía él soportar a alguien como Rosalie Hale? Él era como un oso de peluche, así que quizá se balanceaban uno al otro.

Alice volvió a la vida. Casi al mismo tiempo que yo; el fruncido en su frente que la hacía verse más grande de lo que era, desapareciendo por completo para mostrar una incluso más enorme sonrisa.

Maldición, no tenía idea de como hacía eso.

Jasper ni siquiera tenía que traer su pase VIP, todos los empleados del Club nos conocían a todos muy bien, más que nada a Jasper. A la que trataban de evitar a toda costa si era posible, era a Rosalie la Perra Hale, como había escuchado que la llamaban.

Me reí en voz alta, imaginando su cara si supiera al respecto.

Alice se volvió a verme, levantando una ceja, preguntando "¿Qué te pasa?" mientras Jasper me miraba a través del espejo retrovisor, las esquinas de sus ojos arrugándose, y sabía que estaba sonriendo.

Sacudí la cabeza. "Nada, maldición."

"Estas loco," Alice murmuró, y luego se volvió hacia al frente. Estaba literalmente saltando arriba y abajo en su asiento; la única cosa que la restringía era su cinturón de seguridad.

Tan pronto como Jasper ocupó su lugar VIP en el estacionamiento, salí de la camioneta.

Juraba que casi besaba el suelo donde me paré, porque la maldita camioneta de Jasper estaba más caliente que el maldito sol. Bien eso no era cierto, pero casi. Ni siquiera esperé a Jasper y Alice a que me siguieran, solo agarré mi bolsa del gym de nuevo, y casi corrí hacia la entrada principal; ni siquiera tuve que mostrar ningún pase, porque de nuevo, me conocían, también. Solo me saludaban y decían "Bienvenido, Sr. Cullen" o "Esperamos que tenga un buen rato, Sr. Cullen" mientras caminaba respondiendo algún "Gracias" secamente.

Yo solo quería meterme a la jodida alberca.

Necesitaba algo para enfriarme, y esa era la única manera disponible en la que podía hacerlo. Así que… ese era mi objetivo principal.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban en las sillas lounge, y Em – como el controlado por Rose que era – estaba esparciendo algo de bronceador, apostaba, en la espalda de Rosalie. Me vio, y me saludó, sonriendo como el jodido tonto que era.

Joder, ¿qué pasaba con todo sonriendo abiertamente hoy?

Quizá yo estaba en un mal humor tan malo por el calor, no había venido a Phoenix en más de un año, evitando el lugar como la plaga. Solo había visto a los chicos y Rose dos veces este año, y porque habían ido a Chicago. Alice aun le faltaba terminar un año en Dartmouth, como Rose, pero Jasper y Emmett y yo habíamos terminado este año.

Me dirigí directo a los cuartos para cambiar, para ponerme unos shorts.

Detrás de mí, escuché a Alice gritar "Hey, Edward," pero la ignoré. "Tonto," solo le mostró el dedo medio y continué. Maldije por debajo de mi aliento. Parecía que Alice estaba decidida a molestarme el día de hoy.

Y estaba supremamente ansioso, porque cada segundo que pasaba, me sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Esto se estaba poniendo hasta el punto de ridículo.

Oh pero sería otro año antes de que volviera otra vez y me torturara con esto.

Terminé, y casi me doy de topes contra alguien que estaba también saliendo de los cuartos para cambiarse. Una chica. Casi me atraganté cuando la vi volverse hacia me murmurando un "Lo siento," sonrojándose hermosamente. No era una _chica_, era una mujer. Y Dios, ¡que mujer era!

Tenía los ojos marrones más hermosos que jamás había visto, y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, marrón, y natural. Su labio inferior estaba atrapado entre sus dientes, haciéndola lucir mucho más sexy. Su piel era blanca pálida, lo cual era raro considerando que estábamos en jodido Arizona. Pero era perfecto. _Ella_ era perfecta. Y Dios, cuando mire arriba, no pude evitar el pasar mis ojos de arriba a abajo por su cuerpo; el cual era complete y totalmente asombroso. Las curvas correctas, no demasiado curvilínea, solo… correctas.

"Hey," dije, un poco fuera de aliento. Joder, eso era vergonzoso. Por suerte, ella no parecía darse cuenta o importarle. "Esta bien."

La chica asintió, sonrojándose profusamente y volviéndose para irse.

Maldición, ahora estaba seguro que explotaría en llamas, porque la espalda de esa chica era simplemente asombrosa.

Y ahora estaba absolutamente seguro de que necesitaba saltar a esa alberca. Casi corrí a las sillas lounge, tiré mi bolsa del gym cerca de las sillas de Rose y Emmett, apenas diciendo "Hola, chicos," antes de saltar al agua.

_¡Oh Dios!_ Casi tuve un orgasmo por el puro placer de refrescarme finalmente. No más calor, no más calor tratando de deshidratarme. Pura alegría.

Claro que no perdí la ironía de mi placer.

Resoplé interiormente, como si me importara.

Salí del agua a la superficie, y los rayos del sol golpearon mi cabeza, casi sentía vapor en mi cabeza. Pero al menos mi cuerpo estaba fresco.

Sentía como docenas de ojos en mí, y luego escuché a Alice lloriquear en alegría. "Aw, Bella… me alegra tanto que vinieras."

¿Qué rayos?"

Me volví para encontrarme con un par de ojos café mirándome fijamente, y no exactamente a mi rostro.

Ella, _Bella_, estaba observando mi pecho.

Era la chica sonrojos que casi había chocado conmigo, y parecía que Bella conocía a mi pequeña hermana. Y parecía que le gustaba mi pecho, o mi abdomen.

Le sonreí con suficiencia cuando levantó sus ojos y encontró los míos, y el sonrojo regresó con una venganza. Se volvió hacia Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza. La cara de Alice estaba brillando, y conocía esa cara y la mirada que le estaba dando a Bella. No habían chocado uno con la otra nada más, se _conocían_. ¿Desde cuándo? No tenía idea. Nunca la había escuchado mencionar a ninguna Bella antes.

Seguí con la Mirada cada curva de Bella, y movimiento, porque – para ser honestos – ella era despampanante. Vi cada una de sus sonrisas, y risas, y me sentí atraído por ella. Como si tuviera que estar allí, a su lado, sosteniéndola, abrazándola, besándola…

Tuve que sacudirme la cabeza varias veces para deshacerme de esos pensamientos.

Emmett y Rosalie al fin decidieron unírseme y a los otros cuantos en la alberca, y pronto me estaban rodeando; me sentía como si fuera a ser interrogado.

"Así que, Eddie," Emmett empezó, y luego se corrigió a si mismo cuando lo miré con ira. Rosalie solo rió entre dientes. "Edward, hombre, ¿qué piensas de la amiga de tu hermana?"

Rezongué. "¿Qué tengo que pensar de ella?"

No hice tonto a ninguno de los dos, Emmett resopló y Rosalie rodó los ojos. "Oh vamos, Edward!" Rosalie dijo, su tono me puso de inmediato nervioso. Aquí venía el argumento con esta chica. Nunca se cansaba. "Te vimos tragándotela con los ojos, y además, eres un tonto suficiente como para haberla visto."

"Oh cálmate a la jodida," casi le gruñí. "Apenas y la he visto," le dije pero mis ojos me traicionaron cuando viajaron de regreso a Bella, quien estaba ahora tratando de broncearse en una de las sillas lounge.

"Si claro," dijo con veneno.

Dios, como odiaba a la jodida Rosalie a veces, la mayoría de las veces.

Me decidí por ignorarla esta vez, y me conformé con _comerme con los ojos_ a Bella. Captaron la indirecta y no dijeron nada al respecto. Muchas jodidas gracias.

Después de quince minutos de no tener suficiente de Bella, me di cuenta que necesitaba aliviar a mi vejiga, así que me salí de la alberca, mis ojos apenas dejaron la forma de Bella recostada en aquella silla. Rápidamente fui e hice lo que tenía que hacer y regresé. No me quería perder de ningún minuto más cuando podía estar viendo tal belleza.

Tan pronto como salí del baño, vi a Bella en la misma silla lounge, pero me quedé quieto cuando noté a Alice a su lado. Parecían estar discutiendo, pero no tenía idea de qué. Bella estaba sosteniendo fuertemente una enorme toalla blanca que estaba alrededor de su torso, escondiendo de la vista todas sus buenas curvas frontales. Lo cual era una pena. _¡Déjala caer!_ Mi cavernícola interior estaba rogando y exigiendo al mismo tiempo.

Seguí viendo, y luego Bella se levantó, al parecer enojada – no, esperen – estaba encabronada, su rostro estaba rojo, aunque apostaba que no era por el sol.

Reconocía esa mirada en el rostro de Bella, porque era una mirada que yo había lucido cientos de veces durante mi vida. Se estaba rindiendo antes lo que sea que Alice la había convencido de hacer, pero estaba completamente frustrada.

Y entonces… ¡POR DIOS SANTO!

Bella se quitó la enorme toalla lejos de su cuerpo de un tirón, revelándome a mí y a todos aquellos ojos alrededor, un top azul que apenas cubría sus pequeños pero curvilíneos pechos; y joder si esos no eran un par de muy lindos pechos, y los mejores que había visto jamás. Y había visto una buena cantidad de pechos en mis veintitrés años. Entonces, mis ojos la miraron de arriba abajo, aunque juraba que tuve que forzar mis ojos lejos de su top azul, y la parte de abajo no era decepcionante. Era un diminuto bikini, que apenas cubría su trasero y el frente.

Oh mi Dios… mátenme ahora sino podía tenerla. Esos ería un pecado, un crimen.

Arriesgué una mirada a mi hermana, y estaba sonriendo presumidamente, dijo unas cuantas palabras y luego se despidió de Bella, dejándola sola. Bella de inmediato regresó a la silla lounge, echándole un ojo a la enorme toalla – la cual debería ser quemada por cubrir tal sexy chica, nada más – como si quisiera agarrarla de regreso para cubrirse.

Eso no podía ser permitido.

Me puse de nuevo los lentes, y empecé a caminar hacia Bella. Ella me vio, y sus ojos se agrandaron y su sonrojo volvió con fuerza completa. Sonreí con suficiencia. Y ella… ¿_joder_ me miró con ira?

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? De cualquier forma, mantuve mi sonrisa en su lugar.

Me sentía igual de confundido que excitado, porque maldición si ella no lucía sexy mirándome con ira en ese diminuto bikini. Me derretiría felizmente bajo este jodido sol si eso significaba que yo caminara hacia ella. Era hora de prender al máximo mi encanto. No había problema, siempre funcionaba; y eso era demasiado obvio, porque mientras caminaba, docenas de chicas me comían con los ojos y babeaban por mí.

No le llegaban ni a los talones a Bella. Nunca antes había visto a una chica tan hermosa. No necesitaría de nadie más si la tuviera, estaba seguro.

Siguió mirándome con ira cuando al fin llegué a ella.

Sonreí mi sonrisa tumba-bragas – como las chicas la llamaban – y me senté en su silla lounge, mis brazos casi rozaban sus piernas. Que hermosamente formadas piernas. Y se veían tan suaves y sedosas; mis dedos me picaban por tocar su piel.

"Así que," empecé, y podía jurar que ella dejó de respirar. "¿Conoces a mi hermana?"

Bella frunció el ceño. "¿Quién es tu hermana?"

Entrecerré los ojos. "Alice," dijo empáticamente. "Alice Cullen. Ella es mi hermana pequeña."

"Oh," Bella murmuró, su frente alisándose. "¿Alice es tu hermana? No lo sabía."

Sonreí. "Bueno, ¿porqué lo sabrías?"

Ella se sonrojó, y me encantó. "Sí, claro."

"Soy Edward Cullen, por cierto," le dije, aunque estaba seguro que ya sabía mi nombre.

"Sé quien eres," dijo en una manera que me hizo preguntarme lo que realmente sabía de mí. Y pensé que no solo se refería a mi nombre.

Arrugué la frente. "¿Oh de veras?"

Ahora, parecía, era su turno de sonreír con suficiencia.

Estaba muy seguro de que mi sonrisa había caído para este momento.

"Bueno, como tú dijiste, Alice es tu hermana," respondió, alzando sus cejas. "Y ella quizá haya mencionado tu nombre de pasada."

Oh sí, podía sentir mi sonrisa de suficiencia regresando a su lugar.

Mis labios se contrajeron. "Ella mencionó mi nombre de pasada, huh, interesante."

Arrugó la frente. "¿Porqué eso es interesante?"

"Porque eso significa que han estado hablando de mí," respondí, muy presumido, si podía añadir.

Su frente se arrugó más. "Eres un bastardo arrog-"

Una estridente voz la interrumpió, y la reconocí de inmediato. Después de todo, era la voz de una ex-novia. ¿Cómo podría no conocerla?

"¡Edward!" Tanya gritó desde el otro lado del Club – lo cual noté después de volverme hacia el sonido de su voz – agitando su mano sobre su cabeza, su cabello ondulado y rubio fresa volando elegantemente alrededor de su rostro. Nunca supe como lograba tener tan extraño y útil control en su cabello. Lo único que suponía era que era una afortunada perra.

La saludé de regreso, y observé como casi corría alrededor de la alberca y venia a mí.

Bella resolló detrás de mí, y me volví hacia ella para verla cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Lo que me intrigó, parecía que a Bella no le agradaba Tanya. Me preguntaba por qué.

Luego me puse tieso por un segundo cuando sentí un par de brazo envolverse a mí por la espalda. Tanya siempre había sido de las que abrazan.

"Edward," ronroneó, sexo goteando en su voz y abrazo.

Bella se sonrojó furiosamente, y no era por vergüenza. Era como si estuviera encabronada; pero no estaba tan seguro del por qué. Me refería a que acababa de conocerme y a Tanya, ¿cierto? Claro que su postura y la emoción que emanaba no decían eso.

"Me alegra tanto verte aquí," Tanya murmuró en tono seductor en mi oído, apenas mordisqueando allí.

Me estremecí, pero suficientemente extraño, era por repugnancia.

"Hola, Tanya," solo dije, claramente no feliz de verla.

Esta chica nunca aprendía. Había terminado con ella hace dos años después de solo tres meses de relación, los cuales había considerado tres años quizá, ¡porque había querido un jodido anillo! Perra loca obsesiva.

"¿Quién es tu amiga?" preguntó con desprecio.

Bella resopló cuando dije que no era una amiga, y ella misma respondió. "Soy Bella, y para nada soy su amiga."

"Acabo de decir eso," respondí.

"Bueno, entonces," Tanya murmuró, apretando su agarre en mí. "Quizá tú y yo podamos irnos, tú sabes… allá atrás, familiarizarnos."

Me zafé – tan gentilmente como pude, sin tener mucho éxito porque en verdad no me importaba ser gentil, solo rápido – de ella, y me alejé de ambas chicas. Tanya se veía algo dolida, y Bella lucía aliviada.

De acuerdo, estas dos chicas me iban a volver loco. No me importaba cuan ardientemente sexy fueran.

Me retiraba, pronto.

"Voy a la alberca," dije, mirando de Tanya a Bella y de regreso. "Si, nos vemos."

Me precipité lejos de ellas, encontrándome con la mirada de mi hermana a lo lejos, estaba sonriendo presumida, joder.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de mostrarle el dedo; ya estaba entrando de un clavado al fondo, fondo de la alberca. Casi deseé por desaparecer. Me pasé la siguiente hora de un lado al otro, ignorando las miradas fijas y murmullos y risitas tontas. Pero en especial, ignoré a dos miradas glaciales que venían de las sillas lounge, donde sabía que Bella y Tanya aun estaban. Pero cuando no pude soportarlo más, y el sol no estaba tan criminalmente caliente como antes, me salí de la alberca, y sin hacer contacto visual, me fui directamente por mi bolsa de gym. Escuché a Tanya murmurar algo de querer ayudarme a quitarme la ropa mojada, pero la rechacé y hui.

Podía jurar que Bella murmuró algo parecido a ayudarme a atragantarme.

"Las perras están locas," dije para mi mismo cuando entré al cuarto para cambiarme.

Me senté en el banco puesto a lo largo de la pared, y me miré en el espejo frente a mí, arrugando la frente; quizá _sí_ estaba volviéndome loco porque el ver a Bella toda encabronada y – me atrevía a decir – celosa de Tanya era tan sexy.

Por supuesto, que eso me hacía loco, también.

Sacudí la cabeza y bajé la mirada, para encontrarme un poco emocionado allí abajo. "Oh chico," le dije a mi bulto. "¿Quieres algo de acción, no es así?"

Mi cabeza se volvió de golpe cuando una voz sensual y ronca respondió. "Te garantizo algo de acción, _chico_."

Era Bella, y estaba comiéndose con los ojos a mi paquete joder. Y joder si no me puse más duro con tan solo su mirada como si quisiera comerme, porque entonces sus ojos viajaron de mi pecho hasta encontrarse con mis oscurecidos ojos.

Me sonrió con suficiencia, y se lamió los labios.

Juraba que debía estar babeando.

Esa chica era fuego y no me importaba un comino el quemarme. Este calor era mucho mejor que el jodido sol-

Miré hacia abajo de nuevo. "Palabra, solo escucho palabras," tenté a Bella, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que cayera. Y joder lo hizo, porque lo siguiente que supe, estaba parada frente a mí, sus pechos llenos estaban tan jodidamente ce4rca de mi boca que casi podía probarlos.

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, estaba a horcajadas en mi regazo.

"Prometí _acción_, no palabras," dijo decididamente antes de que sus labios estuvieran sobre los míos.

Y oh Jesucristo, esta chica podía besar.

Sus labios eran los más suaves que jamás había tenido el placer de saborear, y si que tenía habilidad. Los movía de tal manera, en un ritmo sincronizado y sin esfuerzo, me encontré dejándome ir. Ni siquiera pensé al respecto, solo sentí. Y me sentí sentir más de lo que había sentido con todas las otras chicas que había besado. Era como si supiera como besarme para hacerme sentir más, que sintiera todo lo que había que sentir. Sus labios se amoldaron perfectamente a los míos, y mordisqueaban y mordían y chupaban y lamian y besaban en una manera que hacían que mis dedos se acalambraran. Me sentía como si estuviera electrocutado por todas partes, pero un sentimiento tan asombroso, que ni siquiera me importaba.

Mis manos volaron a su cintura casi de inmediato, buscando más contacto. Sus manos apuñaron mi cabello, jalando y tirando de el con fuerza, como si no puedo atraerme lo suficientemente cerca, como si no pudiera obtener suficiente de mi. Yo tampoco, porque la atraje hacia mí, nuestros pechos presionados, gimiendo ante la sensación.

Esto era puro paraíso.

Y cuando su lengua se sumergió dentro de mi boca, solo pensé, _mátenme ahora, y seré un hombre feliz y satisfecho_. Y ni siquiera estábamos teniendo sexo.

Gemí y gruñí, tan satisfecho e insatisfecho al mismo tiempo.

Mis manos empezaron a gozar en la suave piel de su cintura, su espalda, su abdomen, y luego… allí estaban sus pechos. Bella gimió tan fuerte que pude sentirlo vibrando por mi cuerpo _entero_, mi cabello siendo jalado más brusca y deliciosamente. No tenía idea – antes de ella – que jalar mi cabello pudiera ser tan erótico y excitante.

Ella lo hacía de esa forma y más.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Bella se alejó de mí, resollando y jadeando por algo de aire, pero yo me pude permitir el ser separado de ella, mis labios fueron por la piel de su cuello, su pecho, la piel de lo que su top azul me permitía saborear de sus pechos…

"Oh por Dios, Edward," volvió a gemir ante la sensación de mi lengua en su piel, y yo hice lo mismo en respuesta. Era dulce y salado. "Supongo que eres…" ¿cómo era que seguía hablando? Chupé los montes de sus pechos con más fuerza, mordisqueando con mis labios y luego con mis dientes muy ligeramente. "Agh…" gruñó, sus ojos cerrándose fuertemente, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. "Eres un hombre de _acciones_."

Asentí, aunque apostaba que ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Porque si hubiera asentido de forma notable, hubiera sido forzado a detenerme mi tarea, y joder no lo haría.

Apenas había tomado en mi boca su pezón, cuando sentí mi espalda golpear el banco. Abrí mis ojos ampliamente, tan amplio como podía, para mirar a Bella de nuevo a horcajadas en mi regazo, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, y sus mejillas estaban rojas de sonrojadas, aun jadeando. Sus manos me empujaban hacia abajo, "Esto…" dijo, agachándose para pasar su lengua sobre mi labio inferior. "es…" luego su lengua estaba lamiendo mi labio superior. "para…" aun lamiendo, su lengua viajó por toda mi quijada y cuello, abajo hasta mi pecho. "_ti_."

"Oh sí," dije de manera entrecortada, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del jodidamente sensacional sentimiento. "Para mí, como sea. Solo sigue haciendo eso."

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sentí sus uñas rasguñando hacia abajo por mi pecho.

"¿Qué rayos…?"

Bella me calló con un beso sellador, y ambos gemimos.

Estaba tan perdido. Esta chica iba a ser mi maldición. No creía que pudiera besar o tocar de Nuevo a otra chica sin pensar, compararla con esto, con _Bella_.

Estaban que ardía ahora, el mundo podía terminarse y yo no sabría mientras Bella siguiera besándome de esa forma. Por esa razón nada más, no sentí al principio sus manos viajando hacia abajo por mi cuerpo, hasta que sus dedos se anclaron a la banda de mis shorts y los jaló hacia abajo. Mi respiración se cortó en mi garganta, e hice por detenerla, pero ella joder me besó casi violándome y olvidé lo que estaba haciendo.

Me pregunté ausentemente donde cayeron en el suelo mis shorts, entonces las manos de Bella estaban de vuelta en mi pecho, mi espalda; era como si estuviera tratando de memorizar mi cuerpo. Envolví mis manos en su cintura, y sus pequeñas y delicadas, y oh tan calientes y suaves manos se envolvieron en las mías, jalándolas hacia arriba y lejos de ella, por sobre mi cabeza.

Su cabello cayó de lado, creando una cortina de lado, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados.

Sonrió una sonrisa floja. "Pensé que necesitabas ayuda," dijo, besándome de nuevo, y luego estaba fuera de mi alcance.

Se comió con los ojos mi polla, lamiendo sus labios. Y juraba por todo lo bueno que mi polla contrajo en anticipación. Pero luego se volvió, sus ojos aun en mi polla esperando y adolorida; lo miró con melancolía, como si quisiera tocarla, _probarlo_.

"¿A dónde rayos crees que vas?" medio gruñí, medio rogué.

Bella me miró a los ojos, travesura jugando en su mirada. "Te dije, necesitabas ayuda. Pero esto es un cuarto para cambiarse, así que ahora cámbiate, Edward," y luego estaba en la puerta, la mano en el pomo. La otra mano estaba… oh joder, estaba detrás de su espalda. Atrapé su top azul en mis manos, mirando a Bella incrédulamente, ella solo me guiñó un ojo y se fue diciendo, "Un recuerdo. Nos vemos por ahí."

Joder, juraba que debía verme como un pez. Estaba con la boca abierta y jadeando por esa chica.

Me tomó cinco minutos el controlar lo suficiente mi respiración para tomar cuidado de mi _gran_ problema allí abajo. No podía cambiarme de esta manera, porque joder dolía.

Me iba a asegurar de cobrármelas con Bella por lo que me había hecho.

Así que cuando dejé el cuarto para cambiar, y me encontré a una Alice sonriendo con suficiencia y presunción en su rostro, solo la miré con ira.

Me preguntó dulce, inocentemente. "Así que, ¿disfrutaste de mi sorpresa?"

No podía decir que no, ¿verdad?

* * *

**No le digan que no a Edward y dejen sus reviews.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**De nuevo les digo, si quieren leer algo en especial, solo díganmelo :)**


End file.
